Japanese films released in 1961
Japanese Movie Database lists 547 films released in Japan during 1961.1961年 公開作品一覧　547作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. The five major studios released 353 feature films this year, of which 251 were in color; 388 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 147 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant Japanese releases of the year, Shōhei Imamura's Pigs and Battleships, Susumu Hani's Bad Boys, and Akira Kurosawa's Yojimbo.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 259. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1961-01-03 (続・性と人間) 純潔映画研究会 (Keneta Motoki; Satoru Kobayashi) * 1961-01-03 (続々番頭はんと丁稚どん) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1961-01-03 (花くらべ狸道中) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1961-01-03 (銀座っ子物語) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1961-01-03 (お役者変化捕物帖　弁天屋敷) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1961-01-03 (家光と彦左と一心太助) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1961-01-03 (新吾二十番勝負) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1961-01-03 (暗黒街の弾痕) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1961-01-03 (大阪城物語) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1961-01-03 (大出世物語) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1961-01-03 (波濤を越える渡り鳥) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1961-01-03 (猟銃) (Heinosuke Gosho) * [1961-01-09 Sexy Line (セクシー地帯 - Sekushii chitai) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1961-01-09 (小次郎燕返し) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1961-01-09 (晴小袖) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1961-01-09 (坊ちゃん野郎勢ぞろい) Tōei (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1961-01-09 (鉄火大名) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1961-01-09 (べらんめえ芸者罷り通る) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1961-01-09 (縞の背広の親分衆) Eiga (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1961-01-09 (俺の血が騒ぐ) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1961-01-09 (刑事物語　ジャズは狂っちゃいねえ) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-01-14 (婚期) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1961-01-14 (女は夜化粧する) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1961-01-14 (街から街へつむじ風) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1961-01-15 (新二等兵物語　めでたく凱旋の巻) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1961-01-15 (渦) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1961-01-15 Queen Bee Goes to the Spa (女王蜂の逆襲 - Joōbachi no gyakushū) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1961-01-15 (大江戸喧嘩まつり) Tōei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1961-01-15 (右門捕物帖　南蛮鮫 - Umon Torimonochō: Nanbanzame) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1961-01-15 (俺が地獄の手品師だ) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1961-01-15 (名もなく貧しく美しく) Eiga (松山善三 * 1961-01-15 (銀座の恋人たち) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1961-01-15 (少女) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1961-01-18 (３６年大相撲初場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-01-21 (男の地平線) Tōei (Sugio Fujiwara) * 1961-01-21 (花かご道中) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1961-01-21 (若殿千両肌) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1961-01-21 (天使が俺を追い駈ける) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1961-01-21 Pigs and Battleships or Hogs and Warships (豚と軍艦 - Buta to gunkan) Nikkatsu (Shōhei Imamura) * 1961-01-21 (恋愛ズバリ講座　第一話) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1961-01-21 (恋愛ズバリ講座　第二話 弱気) Shintōhō (Yoshihiro Ishikawa) * 1961-01-21 (恋愛ズバリ講座　第三話) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1961-01-22 (愛する - Aisuru) Shōchiku (Tsutomu Uemura) * 1961-01-22 (悪の華) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1961-01-26 (鳴門秘帖) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1961-01-26 (警視庁物語　不在証明) Tōei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1961-01-26 (腰抜け女兵騒動) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1961-01-26 (出世コースに進路を取れ) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1961-01-27 (契約結婚) Shintōhō (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1961-01-27 (潮来笠) Daiei (井上昭 * 1961-01-27 (恋にいのちを) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1961-01-27 (お奉行さまと娘たち) Tōei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1961-01-27 Pacific Porters (太平洋のかつぎ屋 - Taiheiyō no katsugiya) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1961-01-27 (夜の挑戦者) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1961-01-27 (３６年大相撲初場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-01-28 (痛快太郎) Shōchiku (Hironori Ikeda) * 1961-01-28 (人間の条件　完結篇　第五部死の脱出、第六部曠野の彷徨) / Ninjin Club (Masaki Kobayashi) February * 1961-02-01 (手錠にかけた恋) Daiei (Haruo Atsuda) * 1961-02-01 (薔薇と龍) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1961-02-01 (尾張の暴れ獅子) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1961-02-01 (警視庁物語　十五才の女) Tōei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1961-02-01 (情無用の罠) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1961-02-01 (東京騎士隊) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1961-02-01 (河内風土記　おいろけ説法) 宝塚映画 (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1961-02-02 (誰よりも金を愛す) Shintōhō (Torajirō Saitō) * 1961-02-02 (九千万の明るい瞳) 生物映画研究会 (Nagayoshi Akasaka) * 1961-02-02 (朝霧街道 - Asagiri kaidō) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1961-02-02 (刑事物語　部長刑事を追え！) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-02-07 (江戸っ子肌 - Edokko-hada) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1961-02-07 (赤い影の男) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1961-02-08 (松川事件) 松川事件劇映画製作委員会 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1961-02-08 (風流滑稽譚　仙人部落) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1961-02-08 (唄は峠を越えて) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1961-02-08 (濡れ髪牡丹) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1961-02-08 (忍術大阪城) Tōei (Noboru Ono) * 1961-02-08 (若い狼) Tōhō (Hideo Onchi) * 1961-02-08 (俺はトップ屋だ　顔のない美女) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1961-02-11 (紅の拳銃) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1961-02-11 (破れかぶれ) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1961-02-14 (甘い夜の果て) Shōchiku (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1961-02-14 (非情の男) Shōchiku (Osamu Takahashi) * 1961-02-14 (天下の快男児　旋風太郎) Tōei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1961-02-14 (二人だけの太陽) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1961-02-14 (南の風と波) Tōhō (Shinobu Hashimoto) * 1961-02-14 (慕情の人) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1961-02-15 (八州血煙り笠) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1961-02-15 (恋しぐれ　秩父の夜祭り) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1961-02-15 (お嬢さん) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1961-02-15 (新夫婦読本　恋愛病患者) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1961-02-18 (処刑前夜) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1961-02-19 (兵六大臣行状記　魚色のこよみ) Shōchiku (森美智夫 * 1961-02-19 (夕陽に赤い俺の顔) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1961-02-19 (鳴門秘帖　完結篇) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1961-02-21 (赤い影の男　高速三号線を張れ) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1961-02-21 (サラリーマン　奥様心得帖) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1961-02-22 (不敵なる脱出) Tōei (相野田悟) * 1961-02-22 (俺は都会の山男) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1961-02-22 (刺客屋敷) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1961-02-22 (風と雲と砦 - Kaze to kumo to toride) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1961-02-22 (俺はトップ屋だ　第二の顔) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1961-02-25 (続サラリーマン忠臣蔵) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1961-02-25 (背広三四郎　男は度胸) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1961-02-25 (一石二鳥) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1961-02-25 (銀座旋風児　嵐が俺を呼んでいる) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1961-02-26 (あれが港の灯だ) Tōei (Tadashi Imai) * 1961-02-26 (拳銃野郎に御用心) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) March * 1961-03-01 (柳生武芸帳) Tōei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1961-03-01 (太陽を射るもの) 現代ぷろ (Isao Hara) * 1961-03-01 (斑女) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1961-03-01 (地平線がぎらぎらっ) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1961-03-01 (木曽ぶし三度笠) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1961-03-01 (若い仲間) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1961-03-01 (もず) / Ninjin Club (Minoru Shibuya) * 1961-03-05 (旗本喧嘩鷹) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1961-03-05 (大暴れマドロス野郎) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1961-03-06 (花と娘と白い道) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1961-03-07 (若い涙を吹きとばせ) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1961-03-08 (俺らは空の暴れん坊) Tōei (Atsuhito Wada) * 1961-03-08 (桃色の超特急) Shintōhō (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1961-03-08 (みだれ髪) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1961-03-08 (新夫婦読本　若奥様は売れっ子) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto (富本壮吉) * 1961-03-12 (江戸っ子奉行　天下を斬る男) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1961-03-12 (青い夜霧の挑戦状) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1961-03-12 (背広三四郎　花の一本背負い) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1961-03-12 (ろくでなし稼業) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1961-03-12 (東京のお転婆娘) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1961-03-14 (無鉄砲社員) Tōei (Toshio Suzuki) * 1961-03-15 (大学武勇伝) Tōei (相野田悟) * 1961-03-15 (はったり青年紳士) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1961-03-15 (「粘土のお面」より　かあちゃん) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1961-03-15 (銭形平次捕物控　夜のえんま帖) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1961-03-15 (天下あやつり組) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1961-03-15 (小父さんありがとう) 民芸映画 (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1961-03-15 (第三捜査命令) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1961-03-18 (七人の敵あり) 宝塚映画 (Toshio Sugie) * 1961-03-18 (東から来た男) 宝塚映画 (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1961-03-19 (柳生武芸帳　夜ざくら秘剣) Tōei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1961-03-19 (続こつまなんきん　お香の巻) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1961-03-19 (ゼロの焦点) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1961-03-19 (でかんしょ風来坊) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1961-03-21 (この青年にご用心) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1961-03-21 (好色一代男) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1961-03-21 (剣豪天狗まつり) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1961-03-21 (夜霧の長脇差) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1961-03-21 (花ざかり七色娘) Tōei (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1961-03-22 (東京の夜は泣いている) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1961-03-22 (無情の夢) Nikkatsu (Yoshitsugu Nakajima) * 1961-03-26 (生きていた野良犬) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1961-03-27 (警察日記　ブタ箱は満員) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1961-03-28 (新諸国物語　黄金孔雀城) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1961-03-28 (赤穂浪士 - Akō rōshi) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1961-03-28 (福の神　サザエさん一家) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1961-03-29 (東京新撰組) Tōei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1961-03-29 Bad Boys (不良少年 - Furyō shōnen) 岩波映画 (Susumu Hani) * 1961-03-29 (海よ俺らの歌に泣け) 千代田映画 (Tetsu Taguchi) * 1961-03-30 (柏鵬相搏つ　大相撲春場所) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-03 (性の神々) 内外フィルム (Tetsu Takahashi) April * 1961-04-01 (快人黄色い手袋) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1961-04-01 (続々々番頭はんと丁稚どん　チャンポン旅行) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1961-04-01 (早射ち野郎) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1961-04-02 (寄切り若様) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1961-04-02 (誰よりも誰よりも君を愛す) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1961-04-03 (機動捜査班) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-04-04 (特急にっぽん) Tōhō (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1961-04-04 (別れて生きるときも) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1961-04-05 (私は嘘を申しません) しばたプロ (Torajirō Saitō) * 1961-04-05 (逆襲の街) Tōei (Hajime Satō) * 1961-04-05 (おけさ唄えば) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1961-04-05 (悲しき６０才) Daiei (Hisashi Terashima) * 1961-04-05 (又四郎行状記　神変美女蝙蝠) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1961-04-05 (銀座野郎) Tōei (Atsuhito Wada) * 1961-04-09 (鞍馬八天狗) Tōei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1961-04-09 (水溜り) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1961-04-09 (蒼い海流) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1961-04-09 (富士に立つ若武者) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1961-04-09 (風に逆らう流れ者) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1961-04-09 (新諸国物語　黄金孔雀城　第二部 第三部) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1961-04-10 (顔役暁に死す) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1961-04-10 (胸の中の火) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1961-04-12 (抵抗の年齢) 桜映画 (Michiharu Aoyama) * 1961-04-12 (胎動期　私たちは天使じゃない) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1961-04-16 (抱いて頂戴) Shōchiku (Kimio Iwaki) * 1961-04-16 (飛び出した女大名) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1961-04-16 (女のつり橋) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1961-04-16 (アトミックのおぼん　スリますわヨの巻) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1961-04-16 (無鉄砲大将) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1961-04-16 (あの波の果てまで　前篇) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1961-04-17 (明日に向って突っ走れ) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1961-04-18 (女舞) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1961-04-18 (さいころ奉行 - Saikoro bugyō) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1961-04-18 (新諸国物語　黄金孔雀城　完結篇) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1961-04-19 (若い明日を突っ走れ) Tōei (Atsuhito Wada) * 1961-04-19 (南郷次郎探偵帳　影なき殺人者) Shintōhō (Yoshihiro Ishikawa) * 1961-04-21 (怪人まだら頭巾) Tōei (Noboru Ono) * 1961-04-21 (アマゾン無宿　世紀の大魔王) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1961-04-23 (大当り百発百中) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1961-04-23 (用心棒稼業) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1961-04-25 (月形半平太) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1961-04-25 (緋ざくら小天狗) Tōei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1961-04-25 (社長道中記) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1961-04-25 Yojimbo (用心棒) / Kurosawa Pro (Akira Kurosawa) * 1961-04-26 (燕子盗　Ｔｈｅ　Ｓｗａｌｌｏｗ) Brothers (岳楓) * 1961-04-26 (お笑い三人組　泣き虫弱虫かんの虫) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1961-04-26 (東京湾の突風野郎) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1961-04-26 (喧嘩富士) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1961-04-26 (旅はお色気) Daiei (Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1961-04-26 (五人の突撃隊) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1961-04-28 (恋とのれん) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1961-04-29 (大海原を行く渡り鳥) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) May * 1961-05-03 (怪人まだら頭巾　紅ぐも地獄) Tōei (Noboru Ono) * 1961-05-03 (地獄に真紅な花が咲く) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1961-05-03 (底抜け三平　危険大歓迎) 国光フィルム (Motoo Nishimura) * 1961-05-03 (荒原の掠奪者) Shintōhō (Kyōji Shimomura) * 1961-05-03 (おてもやん) Daiei (Shigeru Doi) * 1961-05-03 (黒い十人の女) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1961-05-03 (丹下左膳　濡れ燕一刀流) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1961-05-03 (霧丸霧がくれ) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1961-05-03 (有難や節　あゝ有難や有難や) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1961-05-08 (青い芽の素顔) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1961-05-09 (大阪野郎) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1961-05-09 (図々しい奴) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1961-05-09 (金づくり無法時代) Eiga (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1961-05-10 (お役者変化捕物帖　血どくろ屋敷) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1961-05-10 (がめつい奴は損をする) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1961-05-10 (お笑い三人組　怪しい奴にご用心) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1961-05-10 (うっちゃり姫君) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1961-05-10 (投資令嬢) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1961-05-11 (忍術使いと三人娘) Tōei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1961-05-11 (八荒流騎隊) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1961-05-11 (ネオンの海の暴れん坊) Tōei (Atsuhito Wada) * 1961-05-13 (ろくでなし野郎) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1961-05-13 (東京ドドンパ娘) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1961-05-14 (男の血潮がこだまする) Tōei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1961-05-16 (千両鴉) Shōchiku (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1961-05-16 (わが恋の旅路) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1961-05-16 (東京夜話) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1961-05-16 (女家族) 宝塚映画 (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1961-05-17 (べっぴんさんに気をつけろ) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1961-05-17 (湯の街姉妹) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1961-05-17 (風雲新撰組) Mōri) * [1961-05-17 (桜田門) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1961-05-17 (花笠ふたり若衆) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1961-05-17 (白馬城の花嫁) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1961-05-17 (腕まくり七色娘) Tōei (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1961-05-17 (３６年大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-05-17 (大菩薩峠　完結篇) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1961-05-21 (進藤の社長シリーズ　次郎長社長と石松社員) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1961-05-21 (飛ばせ特急便　深夜の脱獄者) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1961-05-21 (三つの竜の刺青) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1961-05-21 (北上夜曲) Nikkatsu (Yoshitsugu Nakajima) * 1961-05-23 (漫画横丁　アトミックのおぼん　女親分対決の巻) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1961-05-24 (火線地帯) Shintōhō (Hiromichi Takebe) * 1961-05-24 (東京おにぎり娘) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1961-05-24 (北上夜曲　北上川の初恋) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1961-05-24 (３６年大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-05-26 (かあちゃんしぐのいやだ) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1961-05-26 (花扉) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1961-05-27 (宮本武蔵) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1961-05-27 (特ダネ三十時間　危険な恋人) Tōei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1961-05-28 (吸血死美人彫り) Tōei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1961-05-28 (赤いネオンに霧が降る) Tōei (相野田悟) * 1961-05-28 (闇に流れる口笛) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1961-05-28 (機動捜査班　罠のある街) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-05-30 (妻として女として) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1961-05-30 (続社長道中記　女親分対決の巻) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1961-05-31 (魚河岸の女石松) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1961-05-31 (美少年変化) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1961-05-31 (新人生劇場) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1961-05-31 (北上川悲歌) Magatani) June * [1961-06-04 (吸血怪人屋敷) Tōei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1961-06-04 (この若さある限り) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1961-06-04 (散弾銃の男) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1961-06-06 (ちゃりんこ街道) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1961-06-06 (ふり袖小姓捕物帖　蛇姫囃子) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1961-06-07 (ドドンパ酔虎伝) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1961-06-07 (背広姿の渡り鳥) Daiei (Kunihiro Sunami) * 1961-06-09 (わが生涯は火の如く) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1961-06-09 (風来坊探偵　赤い谷の惨劇) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1961-06-09 (女の橋) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1961-06-09 (引越やつれ) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1961-06-11 (葵の暴れん坊) Tōei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1961-06-11 (橋蔵の若様やくざ) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1961-06-11 (助っ人稼業) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1961-06-12 (お父ちゃんは大学生) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1961-06-14 (沓掛時次郎) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1961-06-14 (夜はいじわる) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1961-06-17 (豪快千両槍) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1961-06-17 (飛ばせ特急便　魔の十八号線) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1961-06-17 (黒い画集　ある遭難) Eiga (Toshio Sugie) * 1961-06-17 (愛と炎と) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1961-06-18 (都会の空の非常線) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1961-06-19 (舞妓の上京) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1961-06-21 (恋の画集) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1961-06-21 (スパイ・ゾルゲ　真珠湾前夜) / テラ・フィルム　イヴ・シアンピ * 1961-06-21 (美少年変化　竜の岬の決闘) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1961-06-21 (はやぶさ大名) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1961-06-21 (若き日の次郎長　東海一の若親分) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1961-06-21 (特ダネ三十時間　東京租界の女) Tōei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1961-06-23 (花と嵐とギャング) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1961-06-23 (風来坊探偵　岬を渡る黒い風) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1961-06-25 (俺は死なないぜ) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1961-06-27 (サラリーマン　弥次喜多道中) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1961-06-27 (断崖の決闘) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1961-06-28 (女の勲章) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1961-06-28 (新夫婦読本　窓から見ないで) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto (富本壮吉) * 1961-06-28 (機動捜査班　秘密会員章) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-06-30 (秀才はんと鈍才どん) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1961-06-30 (あの波の果てまで　後篇) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) July * 1961-07-01 (幽霊五十三次) Tōei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1961-07-01 (香港の夜 A NIGHT IN HONGKONG) / キャセイ・オーガニゼイション (Yasuki Chiba) * 1961-07-01 (いのちの朝) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1961-07-01 (海の勝負師) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1961-07-02 (ふり袖小姓捕物帖　血文字肌) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1961-07-02 Ghost of Oiwa or The Ghost Story of Oiwa's Spirit (怪談お岩の亡霊 - Kaidan Oiwa no bōrei) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1961-07-02 (忍術使いと三人娘　女狐変化) Tōei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1961-07-05 (台風息子　お化け退治) Tōei (Toshio Suzuki) * 1961-07-05 (怪談蚊喰鳥) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1961-07-08 (金も命もいらないぜ) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1961-07-08 (進藤の社長シリーズ　続次郎長社長と石松社員) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1961-07-08 (大学の若大将) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1961-07-09 (雲がちぎれる時) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1961-07-09 (母と娘) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1961-07-09 (霧丸霧がくれ　南海の狼) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1961-07-09 (七人の挑戦者) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1961-07-09 (青い狩人) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1961-07-09 (新吾二十番勝負　第二部) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1961-07-12 (水戸黄門海を渡る) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1961-07-12 (舞妓の休日) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1961-07-15 (荒原牧場の決闘) Tōei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1961-07-15 Where the Horizon Meets the Sun (太陽、海を染めるとき - Taiyō, umi o someru toki) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1961-07-15 (大人と子供のあいの子だい) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1961-07-17 (３６年大相撲名古屋場所) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-07-19 Invasion of the Neptune Men or Space Greyhound (宇宙快速船 - Uchū kaisokusen) Tōei (Kōji Ōta) * 1961-07-19 (磯しぶき源太) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1961-07-19 (泥だらけの拳銃) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1961-07-19 (水戸黄門　助さん格さん大暴れ) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1961-07-19 The Littlest Warrior or The Orphan Brother (安寿と厨子王丸 - Anju to Zushio-maru) Yabushita; Yūgo Seikawa) * [1961-07-23 (カメラ・トップ屋　お嬢さんが狙ってる) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1961-07-23 (皮ジャン・ブルース) Tōei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1961-07-23 (守屋浩の三度笠シリーズ　泣きとうござんす) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1961-07-23 (続サラリーマン　弥次喜多道中) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1961-07-23 (闘いつゞける男) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1961-07-23 (恋をするより得をしろ) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1961-07-26 (サラリーマン手帳　夢を失わず) Shōchiku (Masao Saitō) * 1961-07-26 (河口) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1961-07-26 (怪獣蛇九魔の猛襲) Tōei (秋元清晴) * 1961-07-28 A Geisha's Diary (女は二度生れる - Onna wa nido umareru) Daiei (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1961-07-28 (性生活の知恵) Daiei (Hiroshi Mizuno) * 1961-07-30 (無法者の虎) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1961-07-30 (カメラ・トップ屋　お色気無手勝流) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1961-07-30 (アワモリ君売出す) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1961-07-30 Mothra (モスラ - Mosura) Tōhō (Ishirō Honda) * 1961-07-30 (赤い荒野) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1961-07-30 (天に代りて不義を討つ) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) August * 1961-08-01 Woman of the Ghostly Lantern (右門捕物帖　まぼろし燈籠の女 - Umon Torimonochō: Maboroshi tōrō no onna) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1961-08-01 (旗本退屈男　謎の七色御殿) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1961-08-01 (逆襲天の橋立) Tōei (秋元清晴) * 1961-08-02 (人形佐七捕物帖　恐怖の通り魔) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1961-08-05 (ひばり民謡の旅　べらんめえ芸者佐渡へ行く) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1961-08-05 (ファンキーハットの快男児) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1961-08-06 (ひとり寝) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1961-08-06 (背徳のメス) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1961-08-06 (守屋浩の三度笠シリーズ　有難や三度笠) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1961-08-06 (ヨットとお転婆娘) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1961-08-06 (拳銃横丁) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1961-08-08 (お馬は七十七万石) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1961-08-08 (夕やけ小やけの赤とんぼ - Yūyake koyake no akatonbo) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1961-08-09 (人形佐七捕物帖　闇に笑う鉄火面) Tōei (Junji Kurata) * 1961-08-13 (ヒマラヤ無宿　心臓破りの野郎ども) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1961-08-13 (台風息子　冒険旅行の巻) Tōei (Toshio Suzuki) * 1961-08-13 (好人好日) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1961-08-13 (白い南風) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1961-08-13 (小太刀を使う女) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1961-08-13 (女房学校) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1961-08-13 (幽霊島の掟) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1961-08-13 (モーガン警部と謎の男) Tōei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1961-08-13 (喜劇　駅前団地) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1961-08-13 (紅の海) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1961-08-13 (機動捜査班　都会の牙) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-08-13 (高原児) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1961-08-16 (太陽は狂ってる) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1961-08-20 (銀座ジャングル娘) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1961-08-23 (情無用の喧嘩状) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1961-08-26 (世界オートバイレース　王座を賭けて) Tōei (Akira Shiraishi) * 1961-08-26 (静かなるならず者) Tōei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1961-08-26 (霧と影) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1961-08-26 (江戸っ子繁昌記) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1961-08-26 (新黄金孔雀城　七人の騎士 第一部 第二部) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1961-08-27 (鯉名の銀平) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1961-08-27 (雑婚時代) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1961-08-27 (兇悪の波止場) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1961-08-27 (峠を渡る若い風) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1961-08-29 (風来先生) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1961-08-29 (熱愛者) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1961-08-29 (トイレット部長) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1961-08-29 (河内風土記　続おいろけ説法) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) September * 1961-09-02 (セールスマン物語　男にゃ男の夢がある) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1961-09-02 (ノサップの銃) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1961-09-05 (女ばかりの夜) Eiga (Kinuyo Tanaka) * 1961-09-06 (気まぐれ鴉) Tōei (Noboru Ono) * 1961-09-06 (故郷は緑なりき) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1961-09-06 (東京パトロール　粋な二人のお巡りさん) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1961-09-06 (命みじかし恋せよ乙女) Daiei (Hisashi Terashima) * 1961-09-06 (出世武士道) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1961-09-06 (新黄金孔雀城　七人の騎士 完結篇) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1961-09-09 (寛美の三等社員 - Kanbi no santō shain) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1961-09-09 (伴淳・森繁のおったまげ村物語) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1961-09-10 (可愛いめんどりが歌った) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto (富本壮吉) * 1961-09-10 (幼馴染というだけさ) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1961-09-10 (あいつと私) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1961-09-10 (追跡) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1961-09-12 (新入社員十番勝負) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1961-09-12 (真紅の男) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1961-09-13 (いかすじゃねえか三度笠) Tōei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1961-09-13 (ファンキーハットの快男児　２千万円の腕) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1961-09-13 (警視庁物語　十二人の刑事) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1961-09-13 (花のお江戸のやくざ姫) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1961-09-13 (八百万石に挑む男) Tōei (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1961-09-15 (すっとび仁義) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1961-09-15 (銀座のぼんぼん) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1961-09-16 (ふりむいた花嫁) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1961-09-16 (永遠の人) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1961-09-17 (アッちゃんのベビーギャング) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1961-09-17 (ゲンと不動明王) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1961-09-20 (白い雲と少女) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1961-09-23 (黄色い風土) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1961-09-23 (進藤の社長シリーズ　次郎長社長とよさこい道中) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1961-09-23 (口笛を吹く無宿者) Tōei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1961-09-23 (若さま侍捕物帳　黒い椿) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1961-09-23 (機動捜査班　東京危険地帯) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-09-23 (大森林に向って立つ) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1961-09-25 (３６年大相撲秋場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-09-29 Procurer of Hell (地獄の饗宴 - Jigoku no kyōen) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1961-09-29 (南の島に雪が降る) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1961-09-30 (悪名) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1961-09-30 (性生活の知恵　第２部) Daiei (Tsuyoshi Abe) October * 1961-10-01 (禁猟区) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1961-10-01 (めぐり逢う日まで　純白の巻) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1961-10-01 (俺は地獄へ行く) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1961-10-01 (海峡、血に染めて) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1961-10-02 (３６年大相撲秋場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-10-04 (明日が私に微笑みかける) Nikkatsu (Ryōichi Yamanouchi) * 1961-10-07 (風の野郎と二人づれ) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1961-10-07 (万年太郎と姉御社員) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1961-10-07 (お世継ぎ初道中) Tōei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1961-10-07 (旅がらす花嫁勝負) Tōei (Noboru Ono) * 1961-10-08 The Last War (世界大戦争 - Sekai dai sensō) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi) * 1961-10-08 (アワモリ君乾杯！) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1961-10-11 (ママおうちが燃えてるの) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1961-10-11 (三味線とオートバイ) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1961-10-11 (色の道教えます　夢三夜 - Iro no michi oshiemasu: Yume san'ya) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1961-10-11 (真昼の誘拐) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1961-10-12 (不了情 Ｌｏｖｅ　ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ　End) Brothers 陶秦 * 1961-10-14 (港祭りに来た男) (Masahiro Makino) * [1961-10-14 (街) Tōei (Miyoji Ieki) * 1961-10-14 (新源氏物語) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1961-10-14 (お琴と佐助) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1961-10-14 (維新の篝火) Tōei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1961-10-14 (暗黒街の静かな男) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1961-10-14 (波止場気質) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1961-10-17 (東京パトロール　終列車の少年) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1961-10-22 (べらんめえ中乗りさん) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1961-10-22 (素飛び二人三脚) Tōei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1961-10-22 (柳生一番勝負　無頼の谷) Tōei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1961-10-22 (堂堂たる人生) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1961-10-25 (復讐は俺らの歌) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1961-10-25 (サラリーマン手帳　坊ちゃん社員とぼんぼん社員) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1961-10-25 (喜劇　金の実る樹に恋が咲く) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1961-10-25 (いれずみ乳房) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1961-10-25 (草を刈る娘) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1961-10-29 (献身) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1961-10-29 (妻は告白する) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1961-10-29 (Ｂ・Ｇ物語　二十才の設計) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1961-10-29 The End of Summer (小早川家の秋 - Kohayagawa-ke no aki) 宝塚映画 (Yasujirō Ozu) November * 1961-11-01 (手鎗　 Ｔｈｅ　Ｐｉｓｔｏｌ) Brothers (李翰祥; 高立) * 1961-11-01 (白昼の無頼漢) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1961-11-01 (狂熱の果て) 佐川プロ 山際永三 * 1961-11-01 (妻あり子あり友ありて) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1961-11-01 (釈迦) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1961-11-01 (若君と次男坊) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1961-11-01 (進藤の社長シリーズ　石松社員は男でござる) Tōei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1961-11-01 (ママ恋人がほしいの) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1961-11-01 (嵐を突っ切るジェット機) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1961-11-01 Far beyond the Waves or Her Last Pearl (あの波の果てまで　完結篇 - Ano nami no hatemade: Kanketsuhen) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1961-11-08 (反逆児) Tōei (Daisuke Itō) * 1961-11-08 (都会の魔窟) Nikkatsu (Yoshitsugu Nakajima) * 1961-11-12 (黒い三度笠) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1961-11-12 (男の銘柄) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1961-11-12 (二人の息子) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1961-11-12 (街に気球があがる時) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1961-11-12 (紅の銃帯) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-11-12 (黒い画集　第二話 寒流) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1961-11-15 (学生重役) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1961-11-15 (首なし島の花嫁) Tōei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1961-11-15 (悪魔の手毬唄) Tōei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1961-11-19 (かげろう侍) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1961-11-19 (明日を呼ぶ港) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1961-11-19 (母あちゃん海が知ってるよ) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1961-11-22 (銀座の旅笠) Tōei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1961-11-22 (はだかっ子) Tōei (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1961-11-22 (湖畔の人) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1961-11-22 (飼育) パレスフィルム・プロ (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1961-11-22 (黒い傷あとのブルース) 佐川プロ (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1961-11-22 (京化粧) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1961-11-22 (愛情の系譜) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1961-11-22 (猫と鰹節　ある詐話師の物語) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1961-11-22 (野盗風の中を走る) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1961-11-22 (カミナリお転婆娘) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1961-11-22 (どじょっこの歌) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1961-11-22 ([* [1961-11-26 (野獣の門) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1961-11-29 (銭形平次捕物控　美人鮫) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1961-11-29 (蝙蝠屋敷) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1961-11-29 (七人のあらくれ) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) December * 1961-12-01 (百万弗を叩き出せ) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1961-12-06 (乾杯！ごきげん野郎 - Kanpai! Gokigen yarō) Tōei (Masaharu Segawa) * 1961-12-06 (権九郎旅日記) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1961-12-06 (早討ち無頼　大平原の男) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1961-12-06 (３６年大相撲九州場所　新横綱柏鵬の対決) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1961-12-07 (ご機嫌はりきり娘) Shōchiku (Masao Saitō) * 1961-12-07 (めぐり逢う日まで　真紅の巻) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1961-12-08 (お兄哥さんとお姐さん - Oniisan to oneesan) Daiei (Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1961-12-08 (強くなる男) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1961-12-09 (花影) Eiga (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1961-12-09 (ベビーギャングとお姐ちゃん) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1961-12-10 (黒い傷あとのブルース) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1961-12-13 (一本杉はなにを見た) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1961-12-15 (小さな花の物語) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1961-12-15 (二階の他人) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1961-12-15 (ひばりのおしゃれ狂女) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1961-12-15 (八人目の敵) Tōei (Hajime Satō) * 1961-12-17 Bad Reputation Continues (続悪名 - Zoku akumyō) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1961-12-17 (うるさい妹たち) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1961-12-17 (ガンバー課長) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1961-12-17 (暗黒街撃滅命令) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1961-12-20 (機動捜査班　暴力) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1961-12-24 (地獄の底をぶち破れ) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1961-12-24 (大当り三代記) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1961-12-24 (のれんと花嫁) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1961-12-24 (赤い影法師) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1961-12-24 (喜劇　駅前弁当) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1961-12-24 (アラブの嵐) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1961-12-24 (ずらり俺たちゃ用心棒) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1961-12-24 (アワモリ君西へ行く) 宝塚映画 (Kengo Furusawa) * 1961-12-27 (花の兄弟 - Hana no kyōdai) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1961-12-27 (若い奴らの階段) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) Month Unknown * 1961 (千嬌百媚　Ｌｅｓ　Ｂｅｌｌｅｓ) Brothers (陶秦) See also * Category:Released in 1961 Sources * 1961年 公開作品一覧　547作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1961